Blood
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: Katara deals with an emergency. --Zutara Week Day Two: Blood--


It was Katara's second week in the Fire Nation palace. Zuko had invited her to stay there to train with him and to help with negotiations between the nations. He had made sure she was comfortable and had all of her needs seen to. Today, she had had breakfast with King Bumi, who had just arrived the day before, then trained in the very arena where she and Zuko fought Azula on the day of Sozin's Comet one year ago. Now, she was resting in the Royal Garden by the pond, feeding turtle-ducks. The day before she had done the same with Zuko. She smiled to herself at the thought of the Fire Lord.

The two of them had gotten closer during her stay at the palace. She would be invited to visit him frequently in his private audience room attached to his chambers. There they would dine and talk about many things, simply enjoying each other's company. Katara loved their time together. She loved making her friend blush, as he was still slightly awkward and easily embarrassed. She remembered how she had made him smile the night she arrived. Mai had just left, saying she had fallen in love with a Fire Nation soldier she had met after the war. Zuko wasn't sure what to do after that, and was very glad to have Katara come to visit. She spent time with him, helped him with various events and jobs, and trained with him, all to help distract him from his disappointment. She was surprised that it had worked so well. Now, he smiled whenever he saw her. It made her happy to know she had helped.

Katara was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Iroh and Jee calling her name. She turned to see them running over. They looked scared. "Iroh, Jee, what is it, what's wrong?"

Iroh stopped to breathe, so Jee spoke for him. "It's Fire Lord Zuko, Milady."

Katara stood, dropping the bread she still had on the ground. She didn't notice the turtle-ducklings surround the bread and her feet. "Zuko? What's wrong?"

Jee gestured to the hallway. "There's no time, we'll tell you on the way."

Katara nodded and followed Iroh and Jee. Iroh spoke first. "Surely you are aware that my nephew foolishly goes out into the city dressed as the former fugitive, the Blue Spirit." Katara nodded. "Well, apparently he tried to help an elderly couple on the outskirts of the city. Their wagon was ambushed by thieves. One of them was as deft with a blade as Zuko is."

Katara gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Jee nodded gravely. "Yes, soldiers posted near the outskirts went to assist him in apprehending them, but not before the Fire Lord was engaged by the theif." He turned his head to look at her. "He was injured, Lady Katara. Badly."

They stopped outside of Zuko's chambers. Iroh looked at her pleadingly. "Katara, you have to help him. I know you can, and Zuko would have no one else. Please, Katara."

Katara reached for the door. "You don't even have to ask, sir."

Katara opened the door and walked across his private audience room to the door to his chambers, Iroh and Jee following her. She quickly steeled herself. "Is there water in there for me to use?"

Jee nodded. "Plenty, we prepared the room for your work."

"Thank you." She rushed in. One of the palace healers was hunched over a black-clad form on the bed, holding bloody towels against his body. Katara joined him at the side of the bed, tearing up at the sight of her friend.

Zuko was, thankfully, unconscious, his shaggy hair unbound, falling back onto his pillow. His black clothing masked the blood, but Katara knew by the towels that there was a lot. She turned to the healer. "Take off his shirt, please. I'd like it out of the way." The healer nodded and got to work. Katara could just imagine her friend blushing at such an order, but his face remained pale, his black hair showing such a contrast. Tears fell as Zuko groaned in pain. Hazy amber eyes opened and slowly locked onto hers. "Katara," he whispered, weakly. Katara smiled and softly ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh, it's okay, Zuko. I'm here, I'm going to fix it." Zuko nodded and rested back against his pillow, eyes closed, as the healer laid him back down. "Thank you, I can take it from here." The healer nodded and left the room.

Katara looked at Zuko, drawing water out of a bowl. "You still with me?"

Zuko snorted. "Unfortunately."

Katara smiled an held her hands over the worst of his wounds, a horrid gash across his torso. He hissed at the contact, his eyebrows drawing together. As the wound closed, his breathing became less labored. Katara heard him sigh. "That's better."

Katara laughed as she dumped the water in an empty bucket and drew more water out of the bowl. "I'm not done yet, tough guy. Almost there."

Zuko laced his fingers together over his now-healed stomach and sighed again. "Yes, Master Katara."

Katara held her hands over his shoulder, which had been stabbed. "I don't think your uncle is going to let you slip out anymore, Zuko. The Blue Spirit may need to return to the Spirit World for a while."

Zuko nodded his head as best he could, a small smile on his face. "No, he won't. But I'll probably find another way out of the palace." He looked at her. "The Blue Spirit is a great way to see my city, my kingdom, even, without guards and without going through only the nice parts, you know?"

Katara nodded and dumped the water in the bucket. She smiled at him. "There, all done."

Zuko smiled and sat up, inspecting himself. He nodded approvingly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to go wash this blood off." He stood and faced her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly pressed his lips against her temple. "Thank you, Master Katara." He smiled and turned towards the washroom.

"Zuko, wait." Zuko turned back to her, an eyebrow raised. Katara wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down, gently kissing him. She released him and looked into his widened eyes. "Be careful next time, Blue Spirit." She smiled, waved, then excited the room, leaving the blushing Fire Lord to clean himself up. 


End file.
